My Life Would Suck Without You
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *For Jeffishero1217* Let's face it Life sucks without that one person who makes your life complete. HurricaneHelms/OC


_**My Life Would Suck Without You**_

_By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight_

A/N: This was a challenge on Angel's profile, I thought I would do it. I don't own Violet she belongs to Angel. I don't own the lyrics and any of the WWE superstars or former superstars mention below, I only own Carmichael Helms. Fair warning Carmi has a bad language problem.

* * *

Shane Helms, had fucked up big time, he hurt the girl that meant the most to him just because he felt like being an asshole to her and going back to his ex girlfriend. His bedroom door opened up and standing in the doorway was his sister. "Who the hell let you in?" Shane asked. "Shannon did. What? No hi sis, how was your trip? I am glad to have you home?" Carmichael Helms questioned cocking an eyebrow at him. "How was your trip?" he asked looking at her, "I am glad your home." the last part he added a patent Helms eye roll. "Fine. What's your problem big brother?" she asked. "Nothing." "Liar what did you say Vio?" she asked. Shane groaned if there was one thing he hated about his younger sister was that she was very perceptive. "Come here and I will tell you." Shane said motioning for her to join him on the bed.

_**Guess this means you're sorry, You're standing at my door, Guess this means you take back . All you said before, Like how much you wanted Anyone but me , Said you'd never come back **_

Violet sat on her couch with her dog Bella sitting next to her. Bella's head was resting on her lap. Absent mindedly she petted Bella on the head as she stared blankly at the TV screen not really watching it. First Matt rejected and cheated on her with her former best friend. Now Shane rejected her. Life sucked.

"That's it Shane get your ass up. You are really a fucking idiot." Carmichael stated after she heard the story. "But Carmi." "Don't but Carmi me Gregory, Get your ass up now! Don't make me force you to do it." Carmi said. Shane looked at his sister, who well looked pissed at him. Shannon and Jeff watched amused as Carmi who was only 5'6 dragged her older brother who was 5 inches taller then him down the stairs by his ear. 'Now get in the damned car, before I force you in there my god damn self." Carmi grounded out. "You going to Violet's house?" Shannon asked. Carmi answered making sure her brother was in the car. "I have got to see this for myself." Shannon said following her to the car. "You coming Jeff?" Carmi asked seeing the rainbow hair warrior still standing in the doorway. "Nah. I will probably kill your brother if I go." Jeff answered smiling at her. Carmi nodded her head before she got into the car.

_**But here you are again **_'_**Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly, My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you **_

Violet looked up when she heard a car pull up, she stood up and looked out of the window. She cracked a smile seeing Carmichael waving her finger in her brother's face lecturing him like there was no tomorrow, she actually laughed seeing Shannon in the backseat sitting in the backseat. Maybe she shouldn't have tried picked a fight with him, maybe she shouldn't have left him to go rushing to Matt's side.

_**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight ,I know that I've got issues ,But you're pretty messed up too ,Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you **_

"He says I got problems? Ha!" Violet laughed bitterly to herself, still watching as Carmichael finally gave up and put the car in reserve and left Violet's house. That night she tossed and turned. She knew she shouldn't miss him, but she felt like she was nothing without him. If he only knew that. If he even cared.

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly, My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you **_

The group was now back on the road, Violet had tried staying away, but her storyline was with Shane, she was his valet, she needed to be with him and she hated every minute of it. She hated the fact that he told her that she was nothing but his friend and he would rather be with that skank Velvet Sky. "V? you okay?" Carmichael asked she and Maria looked at her worriedly. "I am fine." Violet couldn't even talk to Carmichael because she reminded her too much of Shane. She walked out of the locker room. "My brother is a fucking moron." Carmi stated pulling her boots on. Maria nodded her head dumbly not really knowing what she was talking about.

_**Being with you Is so dysfunctional I really shouldn't miss you But I can't let you go **_.

Shane's music started, their opponents The Miz, John Morrison and Carmi were already in the ring. Violet shied away from Shane. It don't go unnoticed by the fans or the three in the ring. Usually Shane and Violet where hand in hand going down to the ring. "Vio pay attention to the ring." Jeff hissed from where he stood on the other side of the ring apron. Away from the Hurricane who was currently on his shit list for hurting his best friend. Violet ended up getting pinned to the mat thanks to Carmi hitting the Moonlight Drive on Violet. "I should have paid more attention to the match I am sorry." Violet muttered to her friends. "I don't blame you." Jeff said looking pointedly at Shane who became very interested in his trucks.

_**Oh yeah 'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly, My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you. **_

"Violet! Violet!" Violet turned around hearing her name being called. She almost started walking again. Shane came up to her. "Listen I am sorry, I have been such a jackass. I have been miserable, I should've never left you. It took my sister coming up to me and telling that I am idiot and that you and I belong together. Because let's just face it our lives would suck with out each in it.

_**'Cause we belong together now, yeah Forever united here somehow, yeah You got a piece of me And honestly, My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

**_A/N: I don't know how well I liked but oh well. If anyone has a request of a couple or song they want done let me know, i am going to be bored on the airplane flying to Georiga and back. _**


End file.
